Amico mio, nemico mio
by Megnove
Summary: One-shot centrata sul Prof, commento all'episodio "L'Isola Divoratrice di Uomini".


**Amico mio, nemico mio**

E così eccoci qui per l'ultima volta a parlare, mio vecchio amico.  
Mio nuovo nemico.  
Buffo. Una volta eravamo inseparabili.  
Eppure non ho mai saputo cosa davvero avessi nel cuore. Fino a questo giorno.  
Il tuo ultimo giorno.  
E ora sono qui a chiedermi se potevo evitare questa cosa.  
Se in qualche modo ne sono colpevole.  
E come è possibile giungere ad odiarsi tanto, perché si amano le stesse cose.

Siamo stati compagni di studi, compagni di uscite. Le nostre carriere sono state parallele. Prima che io finissi in quel posto dove mi hanno tolto il mio nome, e mi hanno messo un numero sul braccio. Prima che io diventassi a mia volta uno… che trasforma i nomi in numeri.  
Già allora i nostri battibecchi sulla risoluzione di un'equazione, sull'applicazione di un teorema, erano così accaniti e accesi che spesso richiamavano spettatori spaventati, convinti che saremmo arrivati a picchiarci. Ma io li vedevo solo come un'occasione per migliorarmi. Non avevo idea che per te fosse diverso. Pubblicavamo articoli sugli stessi argomenti. Eravamo d'accordo su tutti i principi importanti e gli assiomi da cui muovere. Ma quando si arrivava al dunque, finivi sempre per essere in contrasto con me. Dicevi che le mie deduzioni erano campate in aria. Che arrivavo al risultato per illazioni, che il mio metodo non era scientifico. Mi accusavi di voler costruire favole personali e ignorare la realtà per fantasie mie. Dal tuo punto di vista, qualunque cosa non potesse essere completamente prevista e regolata con formule non rientrava nel campo della scienza. Non capivo del tutto cosa ti spingesse a muovermi tante obiezioni, ma cercavo di chiarirti e spiegarti le mie idee come potevo. Questo però sembrava solo irritarti ancora di più.  
Forse avrò anche esagerato. Ti sarò sembrato troppo sicuro di me, troppo ansioso di aver ragione. Per come ero allora, delle volte mi sarò sicuramente comportato in modo arrogante. E questo ti avrà fatto sembrare che volessi toglierti qualcosa.  
Già, tu amavi solo quello che potevi prevedere. Quello che potevi controllare. Non potevi sopportare che restasse sempre qualche aspetto indeterminato, qualcosa che poteva andare storto… un errore umano, un'imperfezione. E alla fine è stato proprio questo errore ineliminabile a causare la tua morte. E a salvare me.  
E anche lei… la nostra musa, la nostra meta. Per te, credo, anche la nostra posta in palio. Era l'unica cosa per cui entrambi uscissimo dai laboratori in cui ammuffivamo, riprendessimo contatto con la vita reale. Anche con lei… mi sono forse mostrato troppo freddo? Interessato solo ai miei studi e alle mie scoperte? Alla fine ha rinunciato a me perché pensava che fosse una partita persa? Se non fossi partito per la guerra… se fossimo rimasti insieme e io non mi fossi fatto invischiare in qualcosa di molto più grande di me… il risultato sarebbe stato diverso? Non posso non tormentarmi per questo…  
Vi ho mai conosciuti davvero?  
Anche lei, la vedevamo in modo diverso. Per me era un'amica, un battere di cuore, una speranza. Chiunque avesse scelto di noi due, non le avrei portato rancore, avrei continuato a volerle bene. Tu la vedevi come una regina… come un ideale di perfezione… e allo stesso tempo come qualcosa di tuo, o che doveva diventarlo. Una tua proprietà, che doveva conformarsi ai tuoi desideri. Volevi metterla su un piedistallo e la volevi ai tuoi ordini. E quando non hai potuto ottenere questo, te ne sei creato un surrogato e l'hai scambiato con la realtà.  
Ti sei circondato di un ambiente di tua ideazione, di cui eri signore e padrone assoluto. Di cui potevi prevedere ogni minima reazione, ogni dettaglio. Eppure ti è venuto meno. Perfino l'immagine della donna che desideravi è sfuggita ai tuoi desideri. Nel potere che avevi creato per te stesso, eri completamente, desolatamente solo.  
E io… io ero forse così diverso da te, un tempo? Avevo tanti pregiudizi, tante idee rigide. Non sopportavo deviazioni dal mio punto di vista, dalla mia concezione. Fin quando non ho dovuto imparare sulla mia pelle che la scienza non ci rende dei. E che quell'indeterminazione, quell'imprevedibilità per te tanto insopportabili… possono non essere un'imperfezione. Ma ciò che rende un qualcosa, un essere, superiore. Capace di migliorare.  
Superiore quanto lo è un essere umano a una macchina.  
Tu avresti voluto diventare una macchina, forse. Per vendicarti di non aver potuto prevedere l'amore. Di non aver potuto controllare l'amore. Invece, nonostante tutto, sei rimasto umano… capace di sbagliare. E per te è stata la più grande sconfitta.  
Che cosa possa avere avuto io per essere amato, non lo so. Non sono migliore di tanti altri. Forse sono peggiore. Di certo non sono il creatore di nulla, né il padrone di nessuno. Anche se ora comprendo che era questo che tu vedevi in me.  
Forse ero soltanto più imperfetto… secondo la tua concezione… di te.

E la cosa triste è che non ho mai saputo quali fossero i tuoi sentimenti, né i suoi. Fino ad oggi. Lei ha sofferto la mia mancanza e io non ci pensavo più da tanto. Da anni volevi distruggermi ed io non lo immaginavo nemmeno. Sembra tutto così inutile. Così privo di senso.  
E ora vi ho persi entrambi. Senza avervi mai avuti. Che cosa mi è rimasto?  
Loro.  
Li sento intorno a me, tutti guardano verso il tuo regno che crolla e che quasi ha preso le loro vite, nessuno dice una parola. Nessuno cerca di consolarmi.  
La tua creazione perfetta, che nulla poteva sconfiggere, si è rivelata difettosa e ha fatto ciò che tu non ti aspettavi, distruggendosi con te. Loro… questi esseri imprevedibili, testardi, disobbedienti, perché dotati di volontà propria… queste PERSONE che io non comando… si sono comportati esattamente come sapevo che avrebbero fatto. Da eroi. E hanno salvato le proprie vite e la mia. Avrebbero salvato anche te, se gliel'avessi permesso. La differenza tra noi era questa, mio vecchio amico: io non ho bisogno di controllarli… perché li conosco. Perché ho FIDUCIA in loro. Tu… non hai mai avuto fiducia in nessuno.  
Non dicono nulla, ma so quello che pensano. Che rimarranno con me.  
Che non mi verranno mai meno. Non mi lasceranno solo. Non perché hanno bisogno di me per continuare a esistere. Ma perché è questo che sono. Per quanto possa essere frutto della mia colpa, ora ho una famiglia. Non parlano perché non c'è bisogno di parlare. Loro lo sanno. Io lo so.  
Non sono rimasto solo. Non sarò mai più solo.  
Prego soltanto, questa volta, di meritarmelo.


End file.
